


Do you regret what happened last night?

by BloodyWolf



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyWolf/pseuds/BloodyWolf
Summary: Buck non è andato a lavorare e Bobby nota in Eddie qualcosa, forse un segreto da celare alla squadra...Che succederà se ci si mette anche Maddie?Spero che vi piaccia, ciao!| 3874 parole | Buddie | Love |
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Do you regret what happened last night?

| 3874 Parole | Buddie | Love |

  


Bobby li aveva guardati con intensità, uno dopo l’altro, prima di puntare lo sguardo verso l’orologio e sbuffare. Aveva indicato con l’indice Chimney ed aveva iniziato a parlare con tono calmo, dando alle parole una sfumatura molto simile a degli ordini.

“Chiama Maddie e chiedile se ha visto o sentito Buck, non è da lui essere in ritardo e, soprattutto, non risponde nemmeno alle chiamate di Diaz.”

Eddie stava cercando di evitare lo sguardo indagatore del capitano, era come se qualcosa gli dicesse di non farlo e, forse, era perché voleva nascondere ciò che era innocentemente successo la sera prima proprio con Buck.

Era teso e il suo corpo era un fascio di nervi mentre gli occhi erano fissi sul terreno, di fianco a lui Chimney stava telefonando, parlando con la fidanzata.

“Maddie ciao, hai sentito Buck? Perché non è ancora arrivato ed è già passata un’ora dall’inizio del suo turno… okay… perfetto.”

Chiuse la telefonata guardando Eddie ed indicandolo con il cellulare, aprendo e chiudendo la bocca prima di puntare la propria attenzione verso Bobby.

“Ha detto che passa da lui prima di andare al lavoro ma, è sicura, che l’ultima persona ad averlo visto è stato Eddie…”

Il giovane messicano aveva sospirato e aveva annuito, si era leccato le labbra avvertendo tutti gli sguardi dei suoi colleghi su di sé. Nelle vene un nervosismo che non sapeva nemmeno di aver accumulato. 

“Abbiamo mangiato e bevuto qualcosa insieme, l’ho accompagnato a casa sua e me ne sono andato… non mi risponde e mi sono preoccupato, tutto qui.”

Era iniziato tutto proprio perché non l’aveva visto arrivare alla stazione, aveva chiesto a Hen se era di turno e lei aveva chiesto a Bobby, iniziando così una catena fino alle domande che si stavano facendo: Buck stava bene?

Era preoccupato per via di ciò che era successo la sera prima tra di loro...

_“Non mi importa nulla di ciò che fai tu!”_

_Pioveva a dirotto ed erano fradici, era notte e loro erano in piedi sotto l’acqua che scrosciava mentre, come due adolescenti in piena crisi, si urlavano contro con tutto l’ossigeno che avevano nei polmoni._

_“Non è la prima volta che accade, Eddie! Maledizione!”_

_Eddie aveva tirato un pugno alla macchina parcheggiata imprecando in spagnolo, non era da lui, non lo era mai stato comportarsi in quel modo eppure… doveva ammettere che, da quando aveva a che fare con Buck, la sua vita era cambiata, il centro del suo mondo aveva dovuto sdoppiarsi e dividersi tra suo figlio Chris e Buck._

_“Tu hai problemi di rabbia, okay! Ma io, prima di mettere la testa apposto, per sopravvivere alla vita da pompiere, ero malato di sesso! Eddie! Bastava che fosse una donna e che respirasse!”_

_Eddie si era bloccato a quella dichiarazione, faceva parte degli avvenimenti di cui lui non ne sapeva nulla, non sapeva cosa c’era stato prima che lui arrivasse nella stazione 118, non sapeva il passato di Buck se non per la storia di Abby che, da quanto gli aveva detto lui stesso, aveva preso le sue cose e se ne era andata dall’altra parte del mondo per trovare sé stessa._

_“Non puoi pretendere che io non… Ci stavo solo parlando, Eddie!”_

_Buck aveva preso un profondo respiro, si era mosso portandosi le mani ai fianchi mentre si leccava lentamente le labbra, come se quel gesto riuscisse a far chiarezza nei suoi pensieri ed Eddie si ritrovò a seguire la lingua del giovane con interesse, quasi come se il suo sguardo fosse stato calamitato lì, mosso da pensieri non completamente lucidi._

_“Sono cambiato, sono maturato grazie a tutto ciò che è successo e… anche se le ho parlato non mi importa, eravamo assieme ed era una serata divertentissima...”_

_Non erano niente se non migliori amici._

_Quanto pesava nella mente di Eddie quella semplice definizione?_

_Aveva negato puntando gli occhi nello sguardo di Buck, avvicinandosi a lui e divorando i tre passi che li separavano solo per puntargli un dito sul petto e parlare con il cuore esposto ed un tono quasi furioso._

_Forse lo stava facendo per le due birre che avevano bevuto, o forse ancora per il cibo piccante che gli aveva ricordato un po’ le specialità messicane, ma in quel momento aveva la lingua più sciolta del solito._

_“Da quando ci conosciamo c’è qualcosa in te che riesce a mantenermi calmo e a farmi felice! Vederti con mio figlio mi riempie di gioia e…”_

_Lo sguardo era fisso in quello sfumato di dubbio di Buck, mentre le parole uscivano quasi senza controllo dalla sua bocca finendo nel frastuono della pioggia. La frase non venne mai terminata perché il corpo di Buck aderì contro quello di Eddie facendo scontrare le loro labbra in un bacio disperato e sperato._

_Le loro lingue si cercavano come se non vedessero l’ora di potersi incontrare nuovamente, le mani di Eddie finirono sul colletto della camicia di Buck, stringendo fino a far sbiancare le nocche. Le dita di Buck si erano fermate sulla vita del messicano tirando il corpo tonico contro il proprio con prepotenza._

_L’acqua scorreva sui loro volti e finiva nelle loro bocche che, nonostante tutto, non si dividevano se non per prendere quel poco di ossigeno di cui il loro cervello aveva bisogno per vivere._

_Sul loro volto il sorriso più semplice e vero._

Bobby lo stava ancora guardando, un sopracciglio inarcato mostrando, al diretto interessato, tutto il disappunto che aveva in corpo.

Eddie stava guardando il suo capitano negli occhi cercando un coraggio che, improvvisamente, sembrava sparito.

Non avevano parlato ieri sera, avevano passato minimo trenta minuti a baciarsi come due ragazzini, rigorosamente sotto l’acqua che scendeva dal cielo impietosa e fredda.

_Dos Idiotas._

Non aveva alcuna risposta per sé stesso, come poteva dare spiegazioni a qualcuno che ci vedeva lontano un miglio come Bobby?

Spostò lo sguardo puntandolo su Chimney che stava parlando ad Hen.

“Eddie…”

Il suo nome sussurrato da Bobby lo fece quasi rabbrividire, socchiuse gli occhi e tornò a fronteggiare quell’uomo a cui, tutti in quella struttura, dovevano qualcosa.

Fece un paio di passi avvicinandosi a lui, una mano tesa verso Bobby e le parole ferme in gola…

Cosa doveva dirgli poi?

Il suono della sirena riempì l’intera caserma.

Per il momento era salvo, avrebbe sfruttato quel poco tempo a sua disposizione per pensare a cosa dire a Bobby…

Andò a prepararsi afferrando il telefono e cercando, per l’ennesima volta, di contattare Buck. Nessuna risposta.

“Eddie, guidi tu oggi visto che non c’è Buck. Forza ragazzi!”

Il turno della giornata era stato un vero inferno, avevano iniziato la mattinata con tranquillità ma, dalla prima chiamata, c'era stato un susseguirsi di chiamate.

Due incidenti, una persona incastrata in un tetto di una casa, un incendio ed una persona che era rimasta chiusa fuori casa ed era solo stato l’inizio del turno…

Stavano rientrando e Bobby aveva chiuso i collegamenti con i colleghi che si trovavano nella parte posteriore del camion, aveva puntato lo sguardo su Eddie obbligandolo a distrarsi per alcuni secondi dalla strada.

Negò con la testa, ma prima che potesse anche solo fiatare, il capitano lo anticipò con tono pacato e rilassato.

“Chimney ha sentito Maddie…”

Bobby stava sorridendo divertito ed Eddie non riuscì a capire di preciso cosa stesse navigando nella sua testa, ma attese notizie come un assetato che cammina nel deserto alla ricerca di acqua potabile.

“Ha la febbre e l’ha trovato in casa, riverso sul divano ancora completamente vestito.”

Il messicano sospirò, mettendo la freccia per entrare nel parcheggio della stazione di servizio e poter finalmente scendere da lì, lontano da Bobby.

Sapere che, nonostante la febbre, Buck stesse effettivamente bene gli aveva permesso di rilasciare ansia che non si era nemmeno accorto di trattenere, una sorta di preoccupazione intrisa nell’anima.

Quell’idiota di era addormentato con i vestiti fradici addosso e, di conseguenza, si era ammalato, Christopher era più adulto di lui alle volte.

Sorrise a quel pensiero riprendendosi solo quando, una mano di Bobby, si appoggiò sulla sua spalla scuotendolo amorevolmente.

“Non ti chiederò cosa è successo tra voi, ma visto che hai finito il turno e che Maddie non può andare da lui perché ha un doppio turno, mi piacerebbe se tu passassi da sua sorella a recuperare le medicine e poi andassi da lui.”

Eddie ridacchiò mostrando la dentatura, in un sorriso spontaneo che apparì in risposta a quella richiesta semplice quanto bella.

Annuì, aggrottando le sopracciglia prima di guardare Bobby e chiedere, tra i denti, una delle questioni a cui aveva pensato maggiormente.

“Come fai Bobby? Come fai a sapere sempre come stiamo?”

L’uomo aveva alzato le spalle sorridendo e guardando quel ragazzo che, anche se era l’ultimo loro acquisto, faceva parte del team.

“Non ti conosco ancora benissimo, ma conosco benissimo Buck e fidati che guardava così solo una persona prima di te: Abby.”

Eddie si voltò verso il suo capitano, sorrise incapace di fare altro ed annuì. Non avrebbe parlato ancora e non si sarebbe esposto senza sapere cosa ne pensava Buck su tutto quello, ma sapere che Bobby sapeva era confortante.

“Vado io a prendere le medicine da Maddie.”

Eddie scese dal camion, dirigendosi verso gli spogliatoi, felice e leggero senza alcun motivo apparente.

Aveva posteggiato il pick up ed aveva raggiunto l'ascensore, pigiando il pulsante sfregando le mani tra loro, impaziente.

Le porte si chiusero dietro di lui e si portò le dita a sfiorarsi le labbra. 

Sorrise al ricordo della sensazione che il corpo di Buck gli aveva fatto scorrere sotto la pelle, era stato piacevole ed estremamente eccitante…

Incrociò le braccia al petto, mentre nella sua mente il ricordo di ciò che aveva fatto scattare tutto si mostrava con calma.

_Si erano seduti al tavolo con un paio di birre, stavano ridendo e scherzando su alcuni interventi che avevano dovuto affrontare nel corso della loro breve carriera._

_"Eddie davvero, prima che tu arrivassi ti sei perso un salvataggio veramente assurdo…"_

_Eddie lo aveva guardato con un sopracciglio inarcato, mentre il sorriso rimaneva perenne sulle sue labbra._

_"Aspetta, mi sono fatto mandare il video ma in poche parole questo tizio si è incastrato in un rullo per il lavaggio delle auto per via della canna dell’acqua e la videocamera ha ripreso tutto. Aspetta, guarda…"_

_Aveva cercato il video e glielo aveva fatto vedere, facendolo scoppiare a ridere seguito subito a ruota da Buck. Si erano guardati a pochi centimetri di distanza, l’elettricità tra loro era viva, danzava come le fiamme che spesso e volentieri si ritrovavano a spegnere, c’era ed era innegabile._

_Ma era arrivata quella ragazza piena di tatuaggi e con i capelli arancioni, si era seduta da parte a Buck e aveva riso allungando la mano in loro direzione mentre aveva iniziato a parlare in modo da mostrare il piercing che aveva sulla lingua._

_“Io sono Gyl, tu sei il pompiere che era rimasto sotto il camion, ho pregato tanto per te.”_

_Non era semplice ammirazione quella che Eddie aveva letto negli occhi e nella voce della giovane, era un desiderio bruciante di entrargli nelle mutande, nulla di più. Molto probabilmente solo una spunta su una lista di uomini da afferrare._

_“Ti ho visto qui con questo tuo amico e mi sono detta che potevo interrompere la vostra serata tra ragazzi...”_

-No, non puoi.-

_Il suo cervello lo stava urlando a pieno polmoni ma si trattenne, stringendo le sue nocche fino a farle sbiancare. La rabbia era divampata in lui, improvvisa ed imprevista come lo era stato lo tsunami che li aveva colpiti qualche tempo prima._

_“Sì, lui è Eddie. La mia spalla a lavoro e fuori da esso.”_

_Eddie non si era reso conto di cosa gli stesse effettivamente dicendo, troppo concentrato a trattenere quella furia dentro di sé, per sé._

_La voce di lei raggiunse le sue orecchie innervosendolo, i suoi occhi fissi sulla giovane che esponeva il petto verso Buck come se fosse un invito a guardarci..._

_“Siete molto coraggiosi, amo gli uomini come voi…”_

_Si era morsa anche un labbro intaccando il rossetto sulle sue labbra, gli occhi fissi in quelli del suo “migliore” amico._

_Respirò a pieni polmoni, sorrise prima di afferrare la caraffa di birra e scolarla in un unico sorso. Si asciugò l’angolo della bocca e si alzò in piedi e parlò, senza nemmeno voltarsi indietro._

_“Me ne vado, vuoi un passaggio o torni con la ragazza?”_

Le porte dell’ascensore si spalancarono facendo tornare Eddie al presente. Si sfregò le mani tra loro ed entrò negli uffici, fermando un dipendente per chiedergli di Maddie.

“Sono qui, Eddie!”

La ragazza si alzò dalla sua postazione e gli andò incontro abbracciandolo, sia lei che Buck erano persone espansive, amavano il contatto soprattutto se avevano un po’ di confidenza con la persona ed era… fantastico.

“Grazie mille. Siamo in carenza di personale e non posso proprio staccare per andare a portare le medicine all'idiota di mio fratello…”

Eddie sorrise alla ragazza che, quasi d’istinto, contrasse divertita le sopracciglia prendendolo per mano e trascinandolo nella sala relax per offrirgli almeno un caffè.

“Buck non mi ha nemmeno salutato questa mattina, ha alzato la testa e fatto il tuo nome…”

Maddie aveva alzato le spalle in un segno tanto istintivo e normale da farlo ridacchiare, aveva inarcato un lato della bocca ed era rimasto ad ascoltare, mentre la donna gli passava una tazza ricolma di caffè.

“Quando ha visto che io non ero te, ha sbuffato e mi ha lanciato un cuscino. Comunque penso che abbia preso la febbre perché, come al solito, è un idiota…”

Buck era impulsivo e non pensava a ciò che faceva ma si lanciava nelle situazioni che riteneva opportune con un’enfasi che, anche Eddie, aveva visto in poche persone.

“Era sdraiato sul divano ed indossava vestiti umidi, quindi penso che abbia dormito lì, fradicio.”

Invece di cambiarsi come aveva fatto lui quando era entrato in casa, Buck si era buttato sul divano e lì era collassato, semplice e così da lui da non far dubitare nemmeno per un secondo della veridicità di quelle parole.

Maddie sbuffò frugando nella borsa ed estraendo un sacchetto con dei medicinali, li allungò ad Eddie e gli sorrise, guardandosi attorno prima di parlare con voce leggermente più bassa.

“Non voglio sembrare la sorella invadente ma…”

Si morse un labbro prima di parlare nuovamente in direzione di Eddie che, aveva incrociato le braccia al petto e la guardava come era abituato a guardare Buck mentre diceva qualche cavolata.

“Buck può diventare un vero e proprio incubo quando ci si mette, come fratello, come amico e come fidanzato. Non so nulla ma mi piace come vi guardate, dico solo questo, tutto qui.”

Eddie aprì la bocca per parlare, turbato da quella confessione, alzò una mano verso di lei per chiarire la situazione ma si ritrovò a sbuffare muovendo la testa e portandosi le mani alla vita ridacchiando.

“Sono sua sorella, ho il diritto di farti il quarto grado.”

Eddie aggrottò le sopracciglia, non capiva tutto quell’interesse improvviso nei suoi confronti e verso tutto il resto. Era il solito Eddie come Buck era il solito Buck.

Si erano baciati ma non lo sapeva nessuno a parte loro due, cosa si era perso per strada?

“Non fare quell’espressione, quando mi stavate aiutando a portare i mobili in casa ho fatto un apprezzamento generico che era rivolto verso Chimney e mio fratello mi ha guardato con un sorriso a trentadue denti per poi dirmi che lo dicevano in molti che eri carino ma che avrei dovuto conoscere tuo figlio.”

Gli occhi di Eddie si spalancarono leggermente, era stato preso alla sprovvista da quella confessione. C’era sempre stata attrazione tra loro due ma che l’avessero espressa senza accorgersene era strano da sentire. 

Era piacevole però.

Scosse la testa ridacchiando e cercando di difendere qualcosa che non era da difendere in nessun modo.

“Sì, è pazzo per mio figlio, Christopher. Non l’hai conosciuto bene ma fidati…”

Maddie finì la sua tazza di caffè prima di negare con il capo e sorridere dolcemente in sua direzione, gli appoggiò una mano sul braccio e parlò con occhi che nascondevano un dolore di cui Eddie era stato solo in parte partecipe.

“Non è innamorato solo del bimbo… torno al lavoro ora. Le chiavi.”

Appoggiò le chiavi di casa di Buck sul tavolino, vicino alle medicine, gli sorrise e poi sparì tornando a sedersi alla sua postazione. Eddie era rimasto solo così afferrò la piccola borsa e le chiavi di casa, tornando sui suoi passi e rientrando nell’ascensore.

_“Eddie! Che ti prende. Eddie!”_

_Aveva pagato il loro conto e si era diretto verso il proprio pick up con passo deciso. Non si era voltato indietro a guardare se Buck lo seguisse o meno, aveva solo camminato a testa bassa e con il volto coperto di rabbia incontrollabile._

_L’acqua aveva iniziato a scorrere su di lui inzuppandogli i vestiti e l’anima. Buck lo stava seguendo, gli era corso dietro salendo in auto e guardandolo con un’aria spaesata e indescrivibile._

_Eddie era salito in auto, si era legato la cintura ed era partito guidando fino all’appartamento di Buck. Aveva frenato e aveva atteso che l’amico scendesse ma ciò non era successo._

_“Non penserai che io scenda da qui, spero. Che diavolo è successo?”_

_Eddie tirò il freno a mano e spense il motore, cercò di calmarsi ma sentiva la rabbia risalire nel suo corpo con prepotenza. Sapeva che era sbagliata, sapeva che non era giusta ed era insensata ma non era in grado di fermarla._

_Aveva stretto le mani sul volante, facendo sbiancare le nocche tanta era la forza che ci stava mettendo nella stretta._

_“Eddie, parlami."_

_Era semplicemente sceso dalla macchina, aveva camminato avanti ed indietro fino a quando Buck lo aveva raggiunto, incurante dell'acqua._

_"È per quella ragazza??"_

_Eddie aveva guardato Buck imprecando e chiudendo gli occhi, iniziando ad urlare verso di lui._

_"Non mi importa nulla di ciò che fai tu!”_

Era arrivato davanti a casa del pompiere, aveva sfregato le mano tra loro prima di afferrare le chiavi che Maddie gli aveva dato.

Improvvisamente l'ansia di ciò che era successo tra loro si presentò nelle sue vene, immobilizzandolo sul posto. Le chiavi infilate nella toppa e il respiro bloccato nei polmoni.

Nel suo cervello si palesarono tutte le volte che avevano lavorato assieme, ogni loro abbraccio e ogni loro discussione ed infine il loro primo bacio…

Non era cambiato nulla tra loro, avevano solo fatto un passo avanti, avevano superato quella linea che, prima o poi, doveva essere superata.

Scosse il capo ridacchiando e finendo di girare le chiavi per poter aprire la porta con un sorriso sul volto.

La casa era silenziosa, se non per il rumore di acqua corrente che giungeva da quello che Eddie sapeva essere il bagno.

La porta era aperta ed Eddie si appoggiò allo stipite, incrociando le braccia prima di parlare con tono calmo e divertito di fronte alle condizioni dell’amico.

“Mi ha mandato tua sorella con le medicine. Eravamo tutti preoccupati ma…”

Si trattenne, cercando di non scoppiare a ridere, fallendo miseramente dopo alcuni brevi secondi.

Lo sguardo spaesato del biondo guardava Eddie, aveva le sopracciglia aggrottate e lo guardava non capendo il motivo di tutto quel divertimento.

“Che hai da ridere?”

Eddie era piegato sulle ginocchia, estrasse il cellulare dalla tasca e gli scattò una foto prima di raddrizzarsi e sorridere con qualcosa di molto simile alla dolcezza, era lo stesso sorriso di quando guardava suo figlio mentre raggiungeva un obiettivo.

Amore. La parola comparse e scomparse veloce nella sua testa come una scritta indelebile, un leggero flash.

“Amico, sei in boxer ed indossi la giacca dei pompieri, hai con un cappello invernale in testa e i calzini di Natale… Non puoi pretendere che io non rida.”

Si asciugò la lacrima di divertimento che si era formata nell’angolo dell’occhio sinistro e poi si ritirò, andò ad alzare la temperatura dell’appartamento portandola a venticinque gradi.

Buck era uscito dal bagno e si era sdraiato sul divano, coprendosi con una coperta mentre tremava per la leggera febbre.

Già che era in piedi significava che non era altissima e la cosa era un bene.

Eddie si portò le mani al bacino, scosse il capo prima di togliersi la felpa pesante che indossava e girare le maniche della camicia fino al gomito.

Guardò la cucina, aprendo un paio di ante, alla ricerca di un bicchiere e, nel frigorifero, un bricco di succo all’ace.

Afferrò le medicine e frugò tra esse fino ad afferrare il termometro e tornare da Buck.

Si inginocchiò vicino a lui, toccandogli la spalla con delicatezza.

“Prova la febbre Buck, avanti.”

Il ragazzo si sistemò l’attrezzo sotto l’ascella e attese in silenzio per alcuni secondi prima di guardare Eddie e parlare con tono basso e stordito. Tirandosi seduto a gambe incrociate.

“Ti sei pentito di quello che è successo ieri sera?”

Eddie sorrise, delicato verso quel ragazzo che ora sembrava lucido. La lingua che passava sulle labbra in un movimento lento ed ipnotizzante fece perdere quel poco di lucidità che, Eddie, pensava di avere.

Si fiondò su quella bocca con impeto, assaporando il gusto di Buck.

Sembrava un assetato che aveva bisogno di acqua, un nomade alla ricerca della sua personale oasi nel deserto.

Portò una mano a quel volto, accarezzandone i lineamenti e poi spostare la mano sulla spalla ed immobilizzare il ragazzo in quella posizione, non gli avrebbe permesso di muoversi da lì; rimaneva malato.

Si staccò da quel bacio perdendosi negli occhi chiari del collega.

"Tu cosa ne dici?"

Eddie si ritrovò ad osservare le palpebre di Buck che si chiudevano, lasciando spazio a un sorriso dolce e soddisfatto, quasi che quel bacio lo stesse attendendo fin dall’istante in cui lui era entrato in casa.

“Forse non ho capito bene la tua risposta…”

Eddie sospirò divertito, si sentiva stranamente leggero in quell’appartamento che non gli apparteneva, ma forse non c’entravano nulla le mura, forse era solo per l’essere lì a pochi centimetri dalla persona che era riuscita a dare pace al suo animo irrequieto.

“Sei malato, non vorrei mai rubarti la tua idiozia.”

La risata che raggiunse le sue orecchie era rilassata e spontanea, Buck era fatto così ed Eddie si era innamorato di tutto ciò che lo riguardava.

Eddie si piegò per far collidere nuovamente le loro labbra, carne contro carne, labbra su labbra. 

Sorriso poggiato su un sorriso. 

Raddrizzò la schiena afferrando il cellulare dalla tasca e scorrendo la rubrica, per poi far partire una chiamata.

“Carla sono io, mi chiedevo se potevi tenere Chris, Buck sta male e sua sorella ha dei doppi turni quindi…”

Eddie ascoltò la voce della donna e sorrise prima di aggrottare le sopracciglia ed annuire.

“Sicura che non sia un problema?”

Buck lo guardava dal divano, sentiva lo sguardo su di sé che, con intensità, lo scrutava curioso.

“Perfetto, grazie Carla sei un angelo e sì, tranquilla… mi prendo cura io di Buck.”

Buck lo aveva guardato, si erano guardati a vicenda vedendo oltre la mera apparenza e scrutandosi l'anima con tutto ciò che conoscevano.

"Ci guardiamo un film?"

La voce ovvia di Buck fece annuire Eddie che, quasi d'istinto, sorrise sbuffando divertito da quella situazione.

Se tutto quello era amore, gli stava bene, avrebbe seguito la strada solo per bearsi di quel sorriso un'altra volta ancora, di risveglio in risveglio.

Fine.


End file.
